


Kisses and Misses

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 12:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21099290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: In which Bin and Dongmin are never quite close enough to kiss, always a piece of chocolate apart. Until they're alone.





	Kisses and Misses

_ I could kiss him in front of everyone, _ Bin realizes.

They’re standing all in a row, overheated from their stuffy dance costumes but trying to look calm and cool and collected for the fans.

The female host - Bin has already forgotten her name - announces the next game. Unwrapping chocolates with only their mouths. She picks Dongmin as the first contestant, because of course she does. His eyes go wide and he looks surprised, but then his eyes crinkle up in one of his adorably awkward smiles.

Who will his partner be?

The fans ship Bin and Dongmin. Bin is pleased - and his teammates relieved - when the loudest shouts are for  _ Moon Bin!  _ and  _ Bin-ah! _ and  _ Binnie! _

Bin fakes a disappointed expression, like the request is burdensome and embarrassing, but his pulse leaps.

Dongmin ducks his head, blushing. If only the fans knew. But he says, “Binnie,” and the female host nods, asks for Bin to come forward.

Bin picks one of the candies up of the plate and holds one end of the wrapper in his teeth. Dongmin leans in, hands curled tentatively around his biceps, and catches the other end of the wrapper in his teeth, tugs, untwisting the little piece of chocolate in the wrapper. Then he squeezes Bin’s arms, and Bin lets go, pulls back for a moment, leans in again, uses his teeth to scrape the candy out of the wrapper and into his mouth.

The chocolate is delicious.

Bin knows Dongmin’s kisses taste even better, but there are dozens of people watching, not to mention the cameras, so they keep a careful distance between their bodies, leaning in like a pair of elementary school children kissing for the first time, except their lips never touch, are always a piece of chocolate apart.

The game is over quickly, and the others step up in pairs - in the pairs the fans ship the most - to play. But at the end of it all, the female host presents Dongmin with one last piece of chocolate.

He holds it in his teeth, and Bin thinks,  _ Now’s my chance. _

He reaches out, curls a hand around the back of Dongmin’s neck, and leans in, close enough for a kiss.

There’s a reason Dongmin’s the actor - he has much better self control than the others - and he doesn’t close his eyes, doesn’t lean in too close, doesn’t flinch when Bin’s lips brush against his.

And then Bin is pulling back, chewing triumphantly on a piece of chocolate while the fans giggle and scream.

He glances over at Dongmin and sees the heat in his eyes for just a moment before Dongmin is his sweet, pure self for the cameras.

Hours later, when they’re back in the safety of the dorms, wearing comfortable clothes and exhausted from their busy day, Dongmin plops down on the floor beside Bin.

“Hey,” he says.

Bin turns to him.

Dongmin holds up a piece of chocolate. “Want it?”

Bin never says no to food. He reaches for it, but Dongmin pulls it out of reach.

“You’ll have to pay for it, though.”

Bin pouts at him. “How much?”

Dongmin closes his eyes and leans in, and Bin pays gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked the video of the snippet of the boys playing the chocolate kiss game on the Fan PD show to my friend and she pointed out that the YouTube screencap basically looked like Bin and Eunwoo were kissing, and then someone left a comment_fic prompt for "love in the time of chocolate", so this happened.


End file.
